Ben 10 - Star Wars
Ben 10 - Star Wars is a series of three stories, involving the theme of the second Star Wars trilogy, using the characters of Ben 10, as the cast of Star Wars characters. Plot Max tells the team stories of a team of heroes, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, that battle to stop an empire of controlled by a powerful sith lord and his apprentice and their only hope is the son of a former Jedi, who must now become one himself, by training with two old jedi, in order to defeat the Empire. Characters Luke Skywalker - Portrayed by Ben. '''Luke is a pilot from the planet of tatooine, who soon gets involved with rebel alliance, and becomes a jedi. Now he must take down an enemy who is revealed to be his father. '''Liea Organa - Portrayed by Gwen. '''The Princess of Alderaan, leader of the Rebel Alliance, and is also, revealed to be the sister of Luke. '''Han Solo - Portrayed by Kevin. '''A smuggler who owes money to a crimelord and is the lover to Princess Leia and close friends with Luke and Chewbacca. Han becomes an important ally to the rebel alliance. '''Chewbacca "Chewie"- Portrayed by Argit. '''Han's friend and partner in smuggling. '''R2-D2 - Portrayed by Jimmy. '''A droid bought by Luke's uncle Owen, who becomes useful in the war against the empire. '''C-3PO - Portrayed by Cooper. '''Another droid bought by Owen, who speaks several languages and is useful for translating. '''Ben Kenobi - Portrayed by Max. A Jedi Master and the former master to Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker. Ben gave Luke his father's old lightsaber, and taught him about the force. Yoda - Portrayed by Azmuth. '''Another Jedi Master, who taught many young jedi over 900 years. Instructed by Ben to find him, Luke became Yoda's final apprentice, and was taught the way of the force. '''Lando Calrissian - Portrayed by Alan. '''An old friend of Han's, who helped the team escape from and defeat the empire '''Lobot - Portrayed by a Plumber. A robot controlled by Lando. Rebel Alliance - Portrayed by the Plumbers. '''A group of rebels teaming up to destroy the empire. '''Owen Skywalker - Portrayed by Frank Tennyson - '''Luke's uncle, who was killed by Stormtroopers. '''Beru Skywalker - Portrayed by Natalie Tennyson - '''Luke's Aunt, who was killed by Stormtroopers. '''Darth Vader - Portrayed by Carl Tennyson. '''Formerly Anakin Skywalker and a former jedi, who turned to the dark side, and is the father to Luke. '''Emperor Palpatine - Portrayed by Will Harangue. '''The Leader of the Empire and Darth Vader's dark master. '''Stormtroopers - Portrayed by Forever Knights. '''The army of the Empire. '''Boba Fett - Portrayed by Sunder. '''A bounty hunter, who works with the empire and Jabba, a crimelord. '''Jabba the Hutt - Portrayed by Vilgax. A crimelord, who is out for Han, because Han owes him money. Bib Fortuna - Portrayed by Psyphon. Jabba's assistant Tuskan Raiders - Portrayed by DNAliens. Violent creatures from Luke's home planet of Tatooine. Jawas - Portrayed by Galvans. Small creatures that collect froids and sell them. Wampa - Portrayed by Simian. A snow creature that once captured Luke. Episodes 'The Last Hope - A New Hope - '''After recieving two droids on a mission, Luke Skywalker must find Obi-Wan Kenobi and travel to save the princess of Alderaan. 'Attack of the Aliens - The Empire Strikes Back - '''Han, Leia, Chewie, and R2 walk into a trap on Bespin in Cloud City. Meanwhile, Luke travels to Dagobah to start his Jedi training, from an old Jedi Master, Yoda. While battling his father, Luke loses his hand, and figures out the truth of his father '''Return of the Jedi - '''Luke returns to Tatooine, a full jedi, to retrieve Han, and then travels to Endor to confront his father once and for all. Luke finds out he has a sister, Leia. Trivia *The portrayed Star Wars characters are similar to the relations of the Ben 10 characters. **Ben's relations with Gwen, Kevin, Max, and Azmuth, are similar to Luke's with Leia, Han, Ben, and Yoda. Ben and Gwen are cousins, Luke and Leia are brother and sister, Luke and Han are partners and best friends, and so is Ben and Kevin. Ben and Yoda are Luke's mentors, and Max and Azmuth are Ben's. **Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max are the main leaders of the Plumbers and Luke, Leia, Han, and Ben were the most important allies of the Rebel Alliance. **Kevin and Gwen are Lovers, and so are Han and Leia. **Darth Vader is the father of Luke and Carl is the father of Ben. **Owen and Beru are Lukes Uncle and Aunt, and Frank and Natalie are Ben's. Category:Series